


Raven's Dad Has Got It Goin' On

by kayceeagitate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayceeagitate/pseuds/kayceeagitate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's only staring because he likes the car that belongs to the hot young dad of a classmate of his kids', he swears. Wanda and Pietro don't believe him for a second. Enter Raven and a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven's Dad Has Got It Goin' On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a car commercial that has played about 8000 times today. It required Cheriking. I have no beta, so any mistakes are all mine. General disclaimer applies: I don't own the characters, I'm not making any money off of this, etc. etc.

The first day of school, Wanda and Pietro don’t notice, at first, their dad staring at Raven’s dad dropping her off in the car lane in front of the school. They’re walking, of course. Papa said a car was an unnecessary expense with them living in the city and all. And Papa insisted on walking with them everyday before he caught his train to work. They do notice he’s distracted when he won’t release the metal in the plastic coated cables that made up the handles of their backpacks. “Papa,” Pietro huffs in that way that only eighth graders can. Wanda just tosses her wild brown curls and glares at her father. 

“Huh?” he responds eloquently, finally looking down at them. 

“Our backpacks, please, Papa. So that maybe we can get to class sometime today,” Wanda says. It’s Pietro’s turn to glare. 

“Right, here you go,” Erik says, releasing their backpacks into their waiting hands. He smooths a hand over Pietro’s pale hair before he races off toward the front doors of the school. Wanda floats herself up to kiss her father on the cheek and then takes off after her brother at a more dignified pace, but does fling an energy orb after him. “Wanda! Be careful!” Erik calls after her and shakes his head to himself, knowing she’ll ignore him. He watches the handsome father of the blue girl with red hair as he hugs her, she gets a bit of a sour look on her face but accepts the hug, and then gets back in his car. He keeps staring at the car as it drives off and then jerks himself out of his reverie when his automatic check of his watch reveals to him that he’s going to be late for work if he doesn’t hurry to his subway stop.

~~

The twins decide to ignore their father’s odd staring habits for the entire first week of school. They think that this is quite lenient of them. On the Monday of the second week though, they've lost patience with him. “Papa, why do you-,” Wanda starts. “-keep staring at Mr. Xavier.” Pietro finishes, because it annoys their father when they finish each other’s sentences.

He gives them their backpacks, hoping they’ll just go to class. They just stare at him. Pietro isn't even fidgeting, a rarity. Erik finds himself flustered and hesitant to say anything. “Well… um… uh… I like his car?” His explanation is weak and they know it. “If you say so, Papa,” they tell him in unison, both equally and obviously skeptical. They decide that this requires a plan. And it also requires Raven’s help. Erik would worry that they’re up to something if he actually noticed that Pietro is walking next to his sister rather than running on ahead instead of noticing how nice Mr. Xavier looks in the jeans he has on today.

~~

At lunch, the twins slide onto the bench on the other side of the table from Raven. They usually sit with her of course, they’re three of the few mutants at their mostly baseline school, but she can tell they’re up to something because they’re doing that “creepy twin thing” as she calls it where they are ridiculously in sync in all their movements. “What’s up, Maxi-pads?” she asks, picking up a french fry.

“We have a favor to ask, Darkhole,” they reply in unison, to further annoy her. 

“Ask and ye shall receive,” she says, then pauses. “Within reason of course. Charles doesn't like it when I imitate teachers to change grades… not that I’ve ever done that or anything.”

They grin at her, again in unison. “Of course not.” 

“Anyway,” Wanda continues. “Papa has it bad for your dad. Do you think Charles might be interested? We hate how lonely Papa’s been.”

“He hides it well but we've noticed him glaring at couples more and more,” Pietro says.

“Well, Charles hasn't dated at least since I came to live with him but Aunt Moira says he used to be quite the gentleman killer. And lady killer. And I really don’t want to think about it too hard.”

Wanda giggles. “So, any ideas?” Pietro is a little more interested in his lunch at this point.

“Well… we have that project coming up in history. We could be in a group together and have our project be on the mutant rights movement and we could talk to Charles and your father about what it was like to live it.” Raven has shifted into pale skin, dark eyes, and wavy brown hair. She examines herself in the mirror she keeps in her backpack then changes the hair so it’s in wild curls and she is a copy of Wanda. Wanda sticks her tongue out at her.

“That sounds like an acceptable idea. Done.”

~~

They have to wait about two weeks before they can actually put their plan into action. Erik keeps glancing at his children suspiciously on the train ride to the stop closest to Charles’ Upper East Side apartment but they refuse to give anything up. Pietro fidgets with his iPod and Wanda silently reads a book. 

Erik has to will himself not to make any snide comments about how damn nice Mr. Xavier and Raven’s apartment is. It’s hard but he holds it in as Raven makes introductions.

“Mr. Lehnsherr, this is my foster father, Charles Xavier. Charles, this is Erik Lehnsherr and my friends, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.”

Erik shakes Charles’ hand and follows the other man as he leads them all into the living room. The children ask the pair of them questions about what it was like for them growing up as mutants and about relevant moments in mutant rights. Finally, per their careful planning, Raven and Wanda and Pietro go into the kitchen to put their project together. (Charles tries to insist that they can stay in the living room, Raven tells him that the house cleaner will be less upset about glitter in the kitchen, and Pietro protests that he didn't agree to glitter on anything but the girls haul him with them anyway.)

There is awkward silence after the children leave. Erik isn’t sure quite what to say and Charles has a lot that he’d like to say given how loudly Erik’s mind is shouting his desire for Charles.

“So… um… you’re a telepath, you said?” Erik asks finally.

Charles smiles, and fuck, Erik would really like to just kiss that pretty red mouth. Charles catches the thought just as he’s about to say something, forgets entirely what it was, and blushes slightly. “Yes… uh… Erik, I do try to not read people’s thoughts without their permission but, well, you’re thinking a few things rather loudly and that does make it difficult.”

It’s Erik’s turn to blush. “Sorry, sorry. I am a gentleman, I promise. It’s just, uh, that… well… I find you quite handsome, and my imagination is getting carried away, I guess. Probably because I've been alone awhile.” He mumbles the last part, not really wanting to sound utterly pathetic.

Charles slides closer to Erik on the sofa, places his hand on Erik’s knee. “Maybe, I don’t need you to be a gentleman,” he says, looking up at Erik through his lashes with his ridiculous blue eyes.

Erik is lost. He places one broad hand on Charles’ face, tipping it up as he bends his own head down to meet Charles’ lips in a searing kiss that quickly goes a little out of control with little nips and sucking lips and sliding tongues.

After a couple minutes or hours or years of being lost in each other’s mouths, they hear from the direction of the kitchen in three voices an exclamation of “Gross! Kissing!”

They break apart and rest their foreheads together, grinning like teenagers. “Perhaps we should pick this up again later somewhere else, without children present. I can call in a favor with my best friend to babysit.”

Erik slides a hand through Charles’ hair, unable to help himself. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, end notes, so that I didn't ramble on too much before the story. This is the first story I've published on an online archive in probably 6 years that 1) I've actually finished and 2) I don't think is completely terrible and 3) people might actually read. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it and hopefully my being able to finish this means I'll be able to accomplish future works for your pleasure.


End file.
